Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-24262915-20170905215840
Więc, na mój poprzedni wpis równie pozytywnie zareagowali ludzie którzy znają CK, jak i sam CreationKeeper. Ba, sam Wszerzmonarcha zaczął nawet poprawiać część błędów, czego szczerze mówiąc się nie spodziewałem. Więc, skoro poprzednim razem udało mi się zadowolić wszystkich, to spróbuję jeszcze raz. Od razu mówię- CK nawiązuje w tym artykule (Wojna Miliona) do twórczości MWŚ w stopniu znacznie wyższym niż poprzednio, niemniej będę skrótowo sięgał po nasze "lore" żeby wytłumaczyć (np. komuś z Astro), dlaczego zmiany przez niego wprowadzone to herezja. I zanim ktoś przyjdzie i powie "Ale Przemek, to jest jego wersja. Nie możesz porównywać tego co wy macie, z tym co on ma. Tylko idioci tak robią, Przemek. Skończysz w sztumie, chuju" to tylko zauważę, że sytuacja ma się trochę jak ekranizacja Death Note przez Netfliks. Tam fani filmu mówili coś podobnego- zupełnie niesłusznie. "Pożyczona" twórczość CK ma za sobą użytkowników którzy w większości ciężko nad nimi pracowali, a sam CreationKeeper używa nazw, miejsc i postaci wymyślonych przez kogoś innego, więc nie ma się co dziwić jeśli opieprza się go za zmiany w "kanonie". Zwłaszcza jeśli te zmiany nie mają sensu. Jako preludium do całej oceny, wypadałoby ukazać, jakie są strony tegoż konfliktu. Zaznaczę przy tym że Wojna Miliona ma się nijak '''do poprzedniego wpisu, więc nie szukajcie nawiązań między tymi dwoma artami. Po jednej stronie mamy Imperium Nexusa, z Wszechmonarchą Arcturusem Lwowskim.thumb|284px Wydaje się że jest to federacja kilku małych wysp, w rzeczywistości jest to jednak międzywymiarowe imperium, chcące podbić Trojkąt Bermudzki. Tak, znowu. Wedle artykułu "''ton w jakim się przedstawiają wskazuje na imperializm, neokolonializm, '''monarchizm, militaryzm oraz socjaldemokrację". Tak, to jest ta słynna M O N A R C H I A K O M U N I S T Y C Z N A. Nie będę się na ten temat rozpisywał, bo jeśli chodzi o dziury w samej tej frakcji, to mógłbym stworzyć trzy takie wpisy. Jeśli czytaliście o Wspólnocie Nexusa z poprzedniego wpisu, to wiecie praktycznie wszystko co trzeba o tej frakcji: miliony żołnierzy, Armia Czerwona w pancerzach wspomaganych i rozbudowana siatka wywiadowcza. Są co prawda jakieś Zakony (które nie mają w kontekście artykułu żadnego znaczenia) i inne rasy poza ludźmi, ale to tyle jeśli chodzi o różnice. Przeciwko Nexusowi stają z kolei wszystkie inne frakcje z MWŚ. Podając ich opis z rodzimej wiki w dużym skrócie: *Federacja- niezwykle zaawansowana technologicznie frakcja, w której dominującą rolę pełnią ludzie. Wszyscy tzw. nieludzie (Elfy, Krasnoludy, komuniści) przeznaczeni są do niewolniczej pracy bądź eksterminacji. Założycielem i I Przywódcą był Reinkarnator Narenda Horokeu, ukrywający się pod pseudonimem Heinrich Welff, który stworzył Federację by powstrzymać skryty w Niezbadanej Części Kraju Legion przed zdominowaniem świata. *Legion- w sumie przeciwieństwo Federacji. Na całą populację składają się tzw. Cursed, czyli rasy stworzone tylko i wyłącznie w celu zdobycia władzy nad światem dla swojego Pana i Boga, Legiona. Poza milionami mniej lub bardziej bazmyślnych istot są jeszcze pojedyńcze stwory/grupy które są równie inteligentne jak ludzie, dominując nad nimi mocą- np. Baktioth (prawa ręka Legiona) czy Błękitna Krew (ichniejsza szlachta). *Wyzwolenie Krajowe- takie AK. Nieludzcy partyzanci, chcący wykorzystać konflikt między Federacją a Legionem by odzyskać swoje dawne ojczyzny. W rzeczywistości powstali z inicjatywy służb Federacji, z powodów zbyt długich by tu opisywać. Ogółem przez to że frakcja Welffa i CreepyTown cały czas walczą o wpływy wewnątrz Wyzwolenia, ciężko napisać coś konkretniejszego. *CreepyTown- miasteczko gdzie przebywa większa część OC twórców Wiki. Kompletnie wolna, praktycznie pozbawiona systemu władzy zapyziała dziura, będąca schronieniem dla piratów, kosmitów, demonów i smoka. *Cesarstwo Świtu- trochę ćwierćkanon. Jest to państwo wyspiarskie, zamieszkiwane przez zaawansowanych technologicznie liso-ludzi. Taka trochę Japonia z Red Alert 3. *HallenWest- miasteczko na jeszcze większym wypizdowie niż CreepyTown. Otoczone nieprzeniknioną mgłą i murem, jest zamieszkiwane głównie przez ludzi. Ogółem chyba najsłabsza (pod względem militarnym) frakcja w Kraju, większość innych frakcji ma ich na jeden cios. No, to skoro już wiemy co i jak, to można się zabrać do wytykania błędów. Cały artykuł zaczyna się od przedstawienia powodów dla których każda z frakcji przystąpiła do konfliktu. Pomysł ciekawy- wykonanie średnio. ''(Legionowi) Udało im się nawet stworzyć prymitywne maszyny latające, które jednak były szybsze i w odpowiednich mackach bardziej zabójcze niż federacyjne czy nexusiańskie.- '' Nexus- zajebiście zaawansowane samoloty, ze 150 lat przed obecnym światem. Federacja- zajebiście zaawansowane samoloty, z 50 lat przed obecnym światem. Legion- gówno na kiju, ale jakimś cudem mogą być szybsze i bardziej zabójcze niż dwa powyższe. A wy co? Nadal powłoki z tytanu i działa plazmowe? XDD Nawet mi was nie żal. Abstrahuje juz kompletnie od faktu, że Legion posiada całe rasy przeznaczone do walk powietrznych. ''CreepyTown - spokojna osada w której codziennie zdarzają się jakieś kataklizmy i spokojne dni.- ''oksymoron, ale możemy udawać że CK umyślnie chciał nawiązać do klimatu z MWŚ. ''„CreepyTown nie należy do nikogo! Odrzuciliśmy Federację, to i Cesarstwo odrzucimy!” ―Strange na mostku Mer de Sang przemawiając do załogi.- ''zapamiętajcie to, bo potem będzie ważne ''Dowiedzieli się o pojawieniu się Imperium Nexusa. Strange wiedziała kim był ich władca, więc podjęła decyzję o sformowaniu ochotniczej milicji. Jej liderami byli Ienstret, niedawny jegomość oraz Loki Krueger, miejscowy nekromanta. Mieszkańcy tej osady wiedzieli że wojny nie wygrają, ale postanowili chociaż pokazać Legionowi że nawet jak wygrają to pyrrusowo.- ''pamiętacie wysadzenie planety? Tutaj mamy nowy poziom strategii, przewyższający nawet to. >Strange wie (skąd?) czym jest Imperium Nexusa i że posiada '''setki milionów' żołnierzy chcących zająć Kraj >tworzy ochotnicze oddziały >i postanawia do chuja zaatakować Legion, mimo że wie że nie ma szans XDDDD To tak jakby w przeddzień ataku III Rzeszy Polska wypowiedziała wojnę ZSRR! Dlaczego pomimo świadomości zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa, mieszkańcy zgodnie dochodzą do wniosku "Napierdalajmy do kogoś innego"? Co więcej, w drodzę Strange mówiła coś o walce z Cesarstwem, więc właśnie ułatwiła Nexusowi całą inwazję. ALE CZEMU? Do tego czasu miasto pozostawało niemal nietknięte, ale rosły napięcia na linii CreepyTown-HallenWest.- ''nie wiem jakiego rodzaju okres ma ta podróbka Strange, ale nie jest on wymówką żeby szykować się do wojny z JESZCZE JEDNĄ FRAKCJĄ. ''Wyzwolenie nie miało na celu podboju Trójkąta, a jedynie pokonania Federacji, Legionu, CreepyTown oraz HallenWest oraz wygnania ludzi ze Znanej Części- ''ta. Ich celem absolutnie nie jest podbój, tylko pokonanie wszystkich znanych sobie frakcji a następnie ustanowienie swoich rządów w Kraju. Ma Sens ''(Heinrich Welff)„Legion i Cesarstwo Świtu być może zdołały nam mocno zaszkodzić, ale my wciąż istniejemy. Wiem moi drodzy, Lwowski wrócił i to z całą armią- ''ej, zajebiście że wie. Tylko my nie wiemy! Dlaczego wszyscy znają tutaj Lwowskiego i jego frakcję, skoro absolutnie nic w artykule nie wskazuje, że powinni. Jak już mówiłem, ta wojna nie ma N I C wspólnego z poprzednim wpisem więc: WTF? ''Mamy możliwość podbicia Federacji i CreepyTown, zamieniając miasta w związek miast-państw z nami na czele. Niech się wszyscy wykrwawią, albowiem Znana Część należy do nas.” ―Viktor Lesnar (z HallenWest) na tajnym zebraniu Rady Miasta.- ''pamiętacie jak mówiłem, że reszta frakcji ma HW praktycznie na hita? No więc właśnie mamy tu kolejnego mistrza strategii: >bądź najsłabszą frakcją w Kraju >nawet pomimo tego że 2/3 innych sił jest osłabione trwającą wojną, w końcu jesteś kurwa miasteczkiem XDD >wszystkie twoje atuty sprowadzają się do defensywy >nagle znikąd przybywa nowa frakcja z milionami żołnierzy >atakują praktycznie wszystkich tylko nie ciebie >masz czas żeby zebrać dane i przygotować się na obronę >CHUJ KURWA NAJEBIEMY WSZYSTKIM >mielone ''Wieść o przybyciu Nexusa i o tym że prowadzi go Arcturus Lwowski napawała przywódców strachem. Doskonale wiedzieli kim on jest, jaką ma siłę i że nie spocznie póki ostatnie nie-nexusiańskie miejsce w Trójkącie nie stanie się częścią jego wieloświatowego, międzygalaktycznego państwa- ''A MIMO TO POSTANOWILI NAPIERDALAĆ SIĘ Z WIELOKROTNIE SILNIEJSZYMI OD SIEBIE. CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE Po tym pięknym wprowadzeniu, przechodzimy do I fazy walk. ''W ciągu godziny wojny manewrowej Legion został odparty na prawie 100 kilomentrów od kantonów.- '' W CIĄGU GODZINY 100 KILOMETRÓW GODZINY 100 KILOMETRÓW G O D Z I N Y 1 0 0 K I L O M E T R Ó W Czy ja w ogóle musze coś mówić? ''Tereny jakie zajęto połączyły dotąd odrębne od siebie trzy miasta w jeden organizm - Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu- to jest naprawdę ciekawe, gdyż wszystkie miasta w Kraju mają swoje nazwy. Z niezależnych mamy CreepyTown i HallenWest, pozostałe należą do Federacji. Więc jakim cudem Nexus znalazł gdzieś trzy odrębne 'dotąd miasta? Chyba że to były federacyjne, oblegane wcześniej przez Legiona miasta, które poczuły taki wstyd że ocalił ich Arcturus Jebie-Twój-Kanon Lwowski, że postanowili rytualnie usunąć swoje nazwy. Wtedy nawet rozumiem. Potem mamy informację że Błekitna Krew powstrzymała tą ofensywę. ''Legion dowiedział się o tym- ''o czym, zapytacie? O tym że frakcja straciła ponad 100 km terenu! Niemniej, jako że państwo nazywa się tak samo jak jego władca, można to odczytywać na dwa sposoby: a) Frakcja dopiero po utracie 100 km i odparciu ofensywy zorientowała się, że jest w trakcie wojny. Piękne. b)Władca dopiero teraz został poinformowany. Widocznie nikt nie chciał go budzić, ewentualnie uznano że zawsze się trochę traci terenu, poza tym lekkie straty terytorialne nie są szkodliwe społecznie. ''Na ziemiach zaroiło się od mechów, czołgów, łazików i antygrawów, na niebie od groma było odrzutowców, sterowców i śmigłowców- ''sterowców. W tym misz-maszu najróżniejszych, najbardziej zaawansowanych tworów jakie widziała ziemia, jakimś cudem upchano sterowce. Ciekawe jak wyglądał ten 100 kilometrowy Blitzkrieg? Wszystkie maszyny latające zapierdalają dalej niż widzą, a piloci sterowców z takimi smutnymi twarzami patrzą na to co się dzieje na polu bitwy. Torchę przykro mi się zrobiło. ''Wkrótce miało dojść do wielkiej bitwy, pierwszej w historii całej Wojny Miliona znanej w historii nexusiańskiej- ''Legion stracił 100 kilometrów terenu w przeciągu godziny bez ŻADNEJ większej bitwy? A potem zatrzymał ten blitz, również bez większego starcia? Co oni kurwa robili przez ten cały czas, grali w papier-kamień-nożyce kto dostanie najwięcej ziem? Przecież to jest kurwa dramat. ''„To powietrze będzie pełne śmierci i krwi! Wyczuwam to!” ―Wódz Legionu z Błękitnej Krwi- ''nie ''będę tego szerzej komentował, każdy kto czytał artykuł o Legionie na MWŚ wie czemu to jest śmieszne ''Samo starcie przebiegło różnie - Legion użył sił magicznych, zeppelinów oraz taczanek,- ''kuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwa zeppelinów i taczanek. Horda biologicznie przystosowanych do zabijania istot, potrafiących skakać kilkadziesiąt metrów w górę, strzelać fireballami z dupy i tworzyć bio-pociski w swoich ciałach, postanawia wykorzystać sprzęt z czasów '''I wojny światowej do walki z międzywymiarowym imperium. Mam spory dylemat, gdyż nie wiem komu dać odznakę największego stratega wszechczasów, naprawdę. Sterowce nexusiańskie różniły się od legionistycznych tym, że miały napęd odrzutowy, były zbudowane z metalu zaś na pokładzie nie miały łatwopalnych gazów. Zamiast tego subatomowe cząsteczki, dzięki którym mogły lecieć mimo swojej masy były używane, często na niespotykaną skalę.- ''to niby ma wyjaśniać zastosowanie sterowców ale: a) sprawia że Legion wychodzi na jeszcze większego debila. Tak, jeszcze większego niż dotychczas został przedstawiony. Jeszcze rozumiem (nieprawda) zastosowanie sprzętu z I wojny światowej jeśli wróg się nim posługuje. Jednak jeśli wróg posiada metalowego giganta, którego napęd oparty jest na subatomowych cząsteczkach a ty stawiasz naprzeciw BALON, to jesteś kurwa upośledzony poza skalę. b) ja nie wiem czy to ma sens. Kharleeeeeeeez! ''Klęska Legionu oznaczała początek niepowstrzymanego wówczas pochodu imperialnego.- ''jeden rozdział temu też mieliśmy niepowstrzymany pochód. Punkt za różnorodność. ''Tymczasem Wyzwolenie Krajowe i Federacja chwilowo ogłosili rozejm. Razem z CreepyTown i HallenWest zawarli układ na mocy którego ze Znanej Części wygnany zostanie Legion.- ''kurwa to jest krok do przodu i do tyłu jednocześnie. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że większość frakcji postanowiła się zjednoczyć. Zła- nadal chcą napierdalać w Legiona. W momencie w którym Nexus (którego wszyscy tak dobrze znają i tak bardzo się boją) właśnie wspomnianemu Legionowi najebał. Widzę że na salonach siedzą tacy sami debile jak w koszarach. ''Cesarstwo i Imperium nie brali w nim udziału ze względu na fakt iż były to jeszcze nieznane dla Federacji narody.- KURWA MAĆ KILKA LINIJEK WYŻEJ BYŁO ŻE Z CESARSTWEM JUŻ WALCZYLI A NEXUSA ZNAJĄ OD DAWNA. CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE. DLACZEGO ONI SIĘ TAK ZACHOWUJĄ. NIECH MNIE KTOŚ PRZYTULI Wielka ofensywa Federacji doprowadziła do wygnania za Linię Cere- ''Linia Cere została zniszczona na początku ataku Legiona. ''„Kimkolwiek są, nie mają dobrych zamiarów co do nas.” ―Natasha Raskolnikow kiedy spotkali siły imperialne.- ''znowu! Czy w Kraju była jakaś epidemia sklerozy czy oni wszyscy po prostu utrzymują się na jednym punkcie IQ? ''W czasie walk maszyny Federacji zauważyły nieznane dotąd maszyny. Obcy przedstawili się jako Imperium Nexusa, proponując zasadę "dziel i rządź", jednak Ci odmówili.- ''może dlatego że zasada "dziel i rządź" działa tylko jeśli nikomu nie mówisz że ją stosujesz? ''Na czele sił welffowskich stała Natasha Raskolnikow.- ''Natasha to moja postać, była mieszkanka CreepyTown która służy Federacji. Wiele o niej można powiedzieć, ale nie że jest dowódcą wojskowym. Scenariusze dostania tej posady są więc dwa: >ej Natasha, umiesz coś dowodzić wojskiem? spoko bierzemy albo >ej Natasha, umiesz coś dowodzić wojskiem? spoko, bierzemy ''Obcy przypuścili zmasowany atak i jedynie przybyła na pomoc odsiecz w postaci sił z CreepyTown pod wodzą Lokiego Kruegera, federacyjna Ośmioraka Ścieżka i HallenWest kierowana przez Kalashera zdołała się im przeciwstawić, których nazwano nie wiadomo czemu Zergami.- zapamiętajcie ten fragment. Prawdopodobnie Federacja napotkała ich kiedyś i doskonale wiedziała czym są.- ''a mimo to co kilka minut zapominają czym jest Nexus. ''Dowództwo jednakże rozkazało wysadzić fort i uciekać dalej.- ''..... >Sir, prawie straciliśmy fort, ale dzięki posiłkom odrzuciliśmy wroga. Teraz, zjednoczeni, jesteśmy gotowi do walki i za nic nie oddamy nawet metra ziemi! U N D E R S T A N D A B L E H A V E A N I C E D A Y Pół biedy gdyby okazało się że Zergi są jakieś toksycznie i gdyby nie ewakuacja to cały teren byłby skażony. Chociaż w sumie nawet to nie pasuje, federacja posiada pancerze bojowe na takie okazje... ''Welff, na wieść o taktyce jaką zastosował wróg rozkazał pojmać choćby jednego z nich żywcem, nawet za cenę jednego batalionu.- ''mielibyście ułatwione zadanie gdybyście bronili fortu który był atakowany przez tego wroga, zamiast uciekać najdalej jak się da. Debile. ''„- Wstrzymać ruchy. Idziemy na Legion. - Co? Chyba nie pozwolić im zginąć? - Wszystkie jednostki, ruszamy na Legion, osaczymy wroga z innego kierunku.” ―Loki rozkazuje zaatakować pozycje Legionu, czemu dziwi się żołnierz z Federacji.- ''czemu on się dziwi? Taktyka "jebać wszystko, napierdalać w Legion" utrzymuje się od początku tego konfliktu. ''Kalasher i Loki wrócili swoich miast. Uroczyście dołączyli do Ochotniczych Kompanii Federacji, pierwszy jako dowódca 1. Kompanii Szturmowej z HallenWest, a drugi w roli 1. Kompanii Pancernej z CreepyTown.- więc...każdy wrócił do swoich niezależnych miast....żeby dołączyć do Federacji? Zarówno w CreepyTown jak i HallenWest powiesiliby ich za jaja. No i za tą podróbkę ZGSR to Cię pewnie Zarazek zajebie. Loki: Ej Strange, pamiętasz tą Federację, do której 3/4 miasteczka (w tym ty) masz straszną awersję? Strange: lol tak Loki: Dołączyłem do nich z Kalasherem Strange: *obcinanie głowy tego debila* Ośmioraka Ścieżka i Grupa Rognara zainteresowały się niedawnymi wystąpieniami w Carorell. Otóż Wyzwolenie przejęło całe miasto w czasie walk o fort- ''co. 1. Wyzwolenie jest organizacją partyzancką, chowa się po krzakach i chatkach z gówna (na pewnym etapie było lepiej, ale ciężko mi jakoś nanieść linię czasową z MWŚ na ten konflikt). Jak oni mieli do chuja zająć miasto? 2. Po co w ogóle zajmowali to miasto? Carorell nie było nigdy ojczyzną żadnej z ras XD 3. Przecież kilka linijek wyżej było jasno napisane, że Federacja i Wyzwolenie ustanawiają rozejm. 4. Dlaczego. Po prostu, dlaczego. ''Na miejscu zniszczyli buntowników, ale wkrótce odkryli gorszą rzecz - Imperium zaatakowało miasto przy wsparciu Tyfonów. Te istoty tworzyły ze zwłok Fantomy przy pomocy Splataczy, a co gorsza mogły być wszystkim i wszystkimi. Loki i Kalasher stanęli do ataku zarówno na demony partyzanckich nekromantów, jak i oszalałe tyfony, które okazały się być wypuszczone na miasto, ponieważ żadne siły nexusiańskie nie zajęły- ''nie mam pojęcia co tu się dzieje ''Ocaleli nexusianie byli zawiedzeni postawą Imperium, zobaczyli że walczą przeciwko demokracji,- ''XDDDDDDDDDDDD ''gdzie tak naprawdę się nie prześladuje nie-ludzi, jedynie wywyższa się ludzkość do roli panów- ''XDDDDDDDDD Nie ma dowodów że Heinrich Welff wiedział o Obozach Pracy dla nieludzi. >totalitaryzm, gdzie Przywódca ma praktycznie nieskończoną władzę >nieludzie masowo eksterminowani >Ci którzy nie są eksterminowani, idą do Grup Rognara, gdzie robią za mięso armatnie >Ci którzy nie są eksterminowani i nie idą do Grup, są niewolnikami >można zabić bezkarnie jakiegoś nieludzia, ewentualnie trzeba zapłacić jego właścicielowi >jest nawet gra mobilna o niewoleniu nieludzi >EJ KURWA NAWET DOBRZE W TEJ FEDERACJI, KURWA KWIATY, DEMOKRACJA, O CO TEMU WYZWOLENIU CHODZI? ''Zawiedzeni postawą Federacji nadal przy niej trwali.- ''jaką postawą? We fragmencie nie ma dosłownie nic o postawie Federacji. Ba! Kilka linijek wyżej była ona chwalona jako wspaniała demokracja bez prześladowań. ''Jednak wsparcie nie doszło - Loki zarządził razem z Kalasherem atak przez Legion. Siły te połączyły się następnie z Imperium Nexusa i prawie 3/4 z nich przeszło na stronę nexusiańską. Reszta sił została wręcz zmiażdżona przez posiłki, a nowi sojusznicy - wysłani na południowo-zachodnią część Nieznanej Części.- ''no więc Loki i Kalasher zdradzili (teoretycznie drugi raz) a bezmózgie trepy jakie im służyły, doszły do wniosku że nie mają nic przeciwko strzelaniu do swoich niedawnych sojuszników. Jest to nawet śmieszniejsze w przypadku Lokiego, gdyż dostał on oddział ochotników, którzy dołączyli do milicji żeby bronić CreepyTown przed Nexusem. Zarówno siły pod dowództwem Lokiego jak i Kalashera niedługo przed zdradzeniem towarzyszy i dołączeniem do sił przed którymi mieli chronić Kraj, przyłączyli się na krótko do Federacji, która dwa lata wcześniej napierdalała zarówno w CreepyTown jak i HallenWest. Wyścig o Nagrodę Stratega Roku im. Józefa Becka się zaostrza. ''Wyzwolenie straciło niemal 80 procent całego swojego stanu, armia federacyjna ponad 70 procent ludzi i 90 procent sprzętu. Legion nie był już po tym taką potęgą- ''TO WSZYSTKO WYNIK ZDRADY KALASHERA I LOKIEGO. Przecież oni mieli kurwa przy sobie jakieś grupki ze swoich miasteczek plus ewentualnie trochę sprzętu jaki mogła im dać Federacja. To jak kij kontra działo plazmowe- chyba wiadomo kto ma przewagę. Poza tym, Wyzwolenie zaangażowało w jedną bitwę ponad 80% stanu osobowego? Juz jebał pies tą zdradę, w każdych okolicznościach angażowanie tak dużych sił jest debilnym pomysłem. ''Po bitwie na Smoczej Górze frakcje poza Imperium były pokiereszowane. HallenWest i CreepyTown wykorzystały to by zniszczyć ostatnie siły Legionu w swoich regionach.- ''czym kurwa XD Przecież ich siły przeszły razem z Lokim i Kalasherem na stronę Lwowskiego. ''Niedługo potem jednak doszło do sporu - miasta zaczęły atakować siebie anomaliami- kurwa nie XDDDDDDD Panie i Panowie, tegoroczną Nagrodę Stratega Roku przyznajemy wspólnie mieszkańcom CreepyTown i HallenWest. To jest ostateczna ostateczność. Mówi się że studnia ludzkiej głupoty nie ma dna- nie ma, bo w tym momencie władze tych miasteczek wyskrobały rzeczone dno, żeby zejść jeszcze niżej. Brak mi słów. Nie było w historii ludzkości aż takich debili na szczytach władzy. Nigdy. >ej, przybywa ten Lwowski ze swoimi milionami żołnierzy >gotować wojska i napierdalać w Legion >albo w sumie każdego kto NIE jest Nexusem >ej dobra, uspokójmy się, współpracujmy i dajmy dowodzenie nad naszymi wojskami dwójce skończonych idiotów >kurwa zdradzili ;-; >i Nexus wygrywa >HallenWest: to twoja wina >CreepyTown: spierdalaj >zamiast połączyć siły, napierdalają się nawzajem >schabowe Moje gratulację. Do tego momentu naprawdę się zastanawiałem, kto wygra walkę największego kretyna tej wojny. Teraz nie mam wątpliwości. ''i regularnie wyszkolonymi armiami,- ''CREEPYTOWN MIAŁO PRZEZ TEN CAŁY CZAS REGULARNIE WYSZKOLONĄ ARMIĘ?!?! (tak, miało, w postaci sił Ienstreta, ale wszyscy mają to tutaj gdzieś) WIĘC CZEMU DO CHOLERY TWORZONO TE CAŁE OCHOTNICZE MILICJE I PRZEKAZYWANO JE LOKIEMU? Ehhhhhh Pozycja umocniona ''Pierwszego dnia padła bez żadnego wystrzału (...) potem HallenWest znalazło się pod ostrzałem artyleryjskim. Federacja, w ramach tajnego paktu ruszyła na pomoc- ''widocznie pakt nie obejmował ataku CreepyTown, bo gdy CT napierdalało się z HallenWest to Federacja była jakoś dziwnie cicho. Boli mnie już głowa. ''Tymczasem Imperium Nexusa zyskało prym w wojnie.- ''majac takich kretynów za przeciwników, dziwie się że jakaś wojna jeszcze trwa. ''Naczelnym dowódcą sił inwazyjnych na Kraj został Loki Krueger. Kierował działaniami mającymi na celu atak na Znaną Część i zajęcie terenów wroga, celem ustanowienia Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej z Kalasherem na czele na tych ziemiach- ''Loki to jednak przegryw. Zdradził swoje miasteczko dla Lwowskiego, a ten nakazuje mu podbijać tereny, które mają znaleźć się pod władzą Kalashera. Kalasher to z kolei wygryw. Zdradził miasteczko które woli się napierdalać z CreepyTown zamiast szukać na nim zemsty a do tego nie musi nic nawet robić żeby dostać państwo. Loki wyszedł więc trochę na takiego politycznego cucka. ''Wokół Zatoki Berlinga miałaby powstać Unia, na zachód od niej i południe od Republiki z kolei Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu, a na wschodzie - Imperium Bermudii, protektorat Nexusa- ''jeszcze więcej państw których Loki nie dostanie XD ''doprowadziła do zatonięcia wielu okrętów floty inwazyjnej, jak m.in. podwodnego lotniskowca typu U-FT-Boot o nazwie Karol Marks i nawodnej pływającej fortecy wyglądającej jak połączenie lotniskowca z pancernikiem Yamato klasy Konstanty Romanow- ''stawianie w niewielkich odstępach kurwy-Marksa i Księcia Konstantego Romanowa to jest jebana porażka. No i dotarliśmy do końca. Pamiętajcie dzieci- jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczycie wielkiego, groźnego Pana który zmierza w waszą stronę żeby wam wpierdolić, rzućcie się na jakiegoś innego gościa, z którym nie macie szans. Czy jakoś tak.